


Speaking of Moving

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Off Topic Podcast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for The Mavinseg Event 2016 on tumblr</p><p>Someone has clued Michael in on something he should see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of Moving

“God, packing is the worst,” Gavin sighed, lifting his glass and draining the last mouthful of beer. He handed it across the table to Lindsay, who spun on her stool to pull another pint. 

“Yeah?” Michael asked, as odd tension creeping into his voice, making Nick frown and check the audio levels to make sure it wasn’t his equipment. “You guys are moving? _Again?_ ”

Lindsay turned and handed the now full glass back to Gav. “What is that, three times in four years?”

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “But hopefully this will be the last time we have to sell a house for a while.”

“Speaking of moving…” Michael started. 

“Movement watches?” Trevor guessed, trying to contribute to the conversation that he could tell was heading in a slightly less pleasant direction.

“No, actually, not a word from our very generous sponsors,” Michael said, his voice getting hard. “Speaking of _moving_ , Gavin, a Mr. Miles Luna clued me in on some _other_ moving you’ve been doing lately.”

“Oh yeah?” Gavin replied. “What’s Miles seen me moving then?”

“See, my buddy Miles pulled me aside to tell me that he saw something he thought I should know about. And at first I didn’t believe him! So, you know, right before we came over here I had a look at the security feeds,” Michael poked at his tablet a couple times and made a quick flicking motion. On the screen behind them on top of the bar appeared a black and white still from a video, presumably one of the security cameras, at a steep angle. 

The still showed the corner of a building, one of the many that are littered across the complex. Lindsay was leaned against the wall, one of her knees bent, and she was smiling up at Gavin, who was standing up against her, one arm sliding around her waist.

Gavin and Lindsay had dropped their grins and their eyes, both staring down at the table. Trevor’s eyes had gone wide, his head turning quickly between the screen, Michael, and his other two colleagues.

“That’s _you_ ,” Michael bit out, “making a _move_ on my fuckin’ _wife!_ ” A couple more pokes and swipes at his tablet and a second picture appeared, likely just a few frames after the first. Now Gavin had pressed Lindsay back into the wall and his head was bent, lips pressed against hers. Lindsay’s hand was cupping his cheek gently, and even in the low res the audience could see the corner of her mouth tucked up in a smile as Gavin kissed her.

Everyone in the broadcast booth held their breath, gazes torn between the scene on set and watching Patrick for a signal to cut the feed.. Patrick had both hands up, indicating they should keep it up, and his head was cocked to the side, as if he were trying to figure something out. 

Meg appeared at the edge of the set, just out of camera view, her arms crossed over her chest and a worried and upset expression on her face.

The people on set were avoiding eye contact, with each other as well as with Michael. Michael was getting redder, his breath flaring his nostrils wide. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?” he screamed, his hands flying in the air, gesturing toward both Gavin and Lindsay. “Did you really think I wouldn’t find out? Fucking- you’re making out at work! Where there are cameras everywhere _and you know that_! Could you two be bigger idiots?”

“Michael, I-” Lindsay started, but he cut her off. 

“No, you don’t get to try and explain,” Michael raged. His fists hit the table, making even the sturdy structure shake, Lindsay’s empty beer bottle toppling over. She grabbed it quickly, before Michael had something else to yell about. 

Suddenly Michael stood and moved across the set toward Gavin, downstage from the table. A streak of blue appeared as Meg ran to stand between Michael and Gavin.

“Michael,” she said, her breath coming a little hard from her dash to the set from her desk just outside the soundstage. “Michael, not now.”

“He kissed my wife, Turney!” he shouted. “He’s _your_ boyfriend, they are cheating on _both_ of us! Why shouldn’t I kick his fuckin’ ass?”

“Because beating him up is not the best way to get back at him,” Meg’s voice was strained as she planted herself and struggled to hold the larger man back. 

“It’ll sure as hell make me feel better!” Michael countered, rocking against Meg but obviously not trying all that hard, he could have easily pushed past her with his superior strength.

Meg reached up and took Michael’s face between her hands, forcing him to look into her eyes. “Michael,” she said firmly. “Think about it. Revenge in kind is so much sweeter.” Before Michael could puzzle out what she meant, she stood on tiptoe and kissed him. 

The kiss was gentle, familiar, almost sweet. The kind of kiss you’d give in greeting to a long term lover or a spouse. The kind of kiss that two people who were accustomed to kissing each other would share.

MIchael’s mouth broke into a wide smirk against Meg’s lips as he wrapped his arms around her. He pulled her against him and turned to press her back against the table, blocking her from the wide shot, but Patrick called for another angle showing the two kissing deeply. 

Lindsay approached, blocking the camera view, so the shot returned to the wide. “Hey hey hey,” she objected, pulling on Michael’s shoulder to break the others apart. “That’s a bit too far, don’t ya think?”

“Don’t worry sugar,” Meg purred, turning away from Michael and sliding her hands up Lindsay’s arms and interlacing her fingers behind the other woman’s neck. “I’ve got some for you too.”

Lindsay smiled and leaned down to kiss Meg nearly the exact same way her husband had. Their bodies relaxed into each other, and the both sighed as their lips parted and they rested their foreheads against each other.

Michael had pulled Gavin off his stool and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling the taller man’s head down so he could plant a kiss in his wild blond hair. They were beaming, watching their lady loves reveal their relationship to the RT Community.

“So, uh,” Michael said to the camera. “Yeah. Meg and Gav are moving cause they’re moving in to our house. And Smee and Penny, I guess.”

“Figured you all would figure it out eventually, and then Miles presented us with a perfect opportunity,” Gavin added.

The stream feed cut to the broadcast camera, where a stunned Miles Luna stood watching the scene unfold. His mouth hung open, one hand held up as if it paused halfway to covering a gasp. The rest of broadcast were crowded on camera, smiling and laughing, and the audio from the set picked up some of the applause.

“This episode brought to you by MVMT watches,” Michael was saying. He stood with one arm around Lindsay and Gavin on his other side, all feigned rage gone from his countenance. “They took out the vowels to pass the savings onto you”

Credits began to roll over the screen, the usual starring, creator, and producer names over the camera shot of the bar monitor. Finally came the credit that changed every week.

**Mr. Jones’ Boo AND Boi**

Gavin Free


End file.
